


y2｜戏言（end）

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜戏言（end）

/ygritte

►りんご - 眩暈

对一个人的初印象想在往后交往互动中扳回有一定的难度。

二宫和也很早就知道樱井翔的存在。比樱井翔认知的还早。

百来人的Jr.里少数坚持上学、练舞两不误的前辈，乍看以为是乖乖牌，却带着浅色瞳孔放大片。过一阵子不注意，又换了发型、左耳戴上耳钉，讲究起衣品。

二宫没想过的是他和樱井的首次对话会在最糟的情况下发生。

“是你吗？往水槽里丢垃圾的人。为什么不做好垃圾分类啊！？”

樱井紧皱好看的眉型，一脸愠怒。

二宫冷淡的表情，心想眼前人怎么能分不清前因后果、直接指谪他的错误。

一言不发伸手去取水槽里后辈丢的空餐盒，二宫往廊下的垃圾桶走去。

他一把取走、一把丢进桶里的动作，不带任何情绪，不过在心里断言樱井不是太好亲近的人。

二宫本身也是稍微特殊的性格。比起热心钻研表演，他更喜欢打棒球；比起在同世代的男孩中结交同好、融入团体生活，他更习惯作为观察家的角色，理性分析来自不同身分背景的人，有何性格，推论他们遇事会如何行动。

因此他才很快着眼到樱井身上，一个当时认为偶像事业没有任何意义，从十代开始只单纯想为人生增添华乱异彩的高材生，如何自我怀疑、省察周围，受刺激而变化。

可后来樱井无论在练习室或节目见到二宫，基本都会无视、绕过他。即便和二宫交好的Jr.说着话，看见二宫远远走来，樱井也会自动退开。

二宫以为樱井心认定他就是个连些基本素质都不具备的孩子，早早被他划为不想来往的人种。

之后一次为上音乐节目集结Jr.和出道前辈练舞的日子，结束练习Jr.一齐送走前辈后，有个新进Jr因为全程过度紧张表现不佳的，抓着二宫哭诉担心会给前辈留下不好印象。

“那有什么关系。”二宫惯有的冷淡口吻，对一边蹲着绑鞋带一边掉眼泪的新人说“反正前辈都会比较我们早死。”

这时刚好走出练舞室的樱井全身滞了滞，二宫注意到他这阵子新烫的卷发，以为自己又要挨骂——未料樱井下一秒噗笑出声，面对二宫露出白亮的门牙。

“原来我在二宫心里跟死了没什么两样啊。”

继上回樱井误会指责二宫以来，前后辈之间第二次对话。

“不、我不是那个意思……”二宫早熟的面孔难得显露紧张。

“哈哈哈哈……开玩笑的啦、Nino其实挺可爱的。”

樱井盯着别过头的二宫发梢间转红的耳尖。

樱井原来除了差劲的初印象，还一直以为他突如其来的开炮，绝对被二宫讨厌了。事后他回想多少有些后悔一时压不住情绪，导致继上回的事件之后，跟二宫打照面，两方都相当尴尬。

那日不经意听见二宫的话却像粉碎重压他心上的大石。

从此二宫和樱井的交流就频繁了起来。他们在一帮为出道争破头的Jr.中结交到共同友人，三人相对同龄人成熟、思虑深远，很快聚到一块。二宫虽然不像樱井及友人那样有明确的生涯目标，期望顺利升学、就业，也在首次参与舞台剧、电视剧演出后大抵决定未来的发展方向。

1999年，夏季，二宫到樱井家里作客借住，晚上穿着樱井借给他大号卡通t-shirt，夜晚房内稍凉，二宫坐在床边怀里抱着木吉他，他跟樱井说毕业后想到美国学习表演。

樱井盯着二宫黄褐色的犬目，他那阵子喜欢用虎口扣着二宫下巴、长指揉捏二宫柔细的脸颊肉。

“好乖、好乖，Nino好乖。”樱井像逗狗一样“Nino想做什么都可以。”

“我会一直在Nino身边的。”

樱井眼底温柔似水，像要包裹二宫少年可能想及的任何不安因素。

其实那会樱井哪里认真思考过梦想和未来的命题，不过把当下最想说的话说出口罢了。

两人找了一天，放学后不用收录节目的日子，结伴到事务所社长位在近郊的豪邸按压门铃。

“今天一定要跟社长说清楚。”樱井右手紧牵二宫惯用的左手，两颗小心脏紧张的怦怦跳。

“嗯。”

那天社长正好为公务外出，他们只遇到社长家里的打扫阿姨。前后走到二楼社长的书房，二宫四处参观室内摆设的收藏品、奖状，是樱井率先注意到办公桌上写满团体命名的一叠a4纸。

‘岚(ARASHI)’是一排汉字、单词中，被大大圈起的一个。

“喂、Nino，你快来看……”

“嗯？”二宫听见樱井慌乱的声响凑过来看桌上的名目。

“哇、Arashi未免也太……”

他们老早听见风声，事务所即将睽违两年推出新团体，并确定成员会从Jr.中具高人气的几个挑选。樱井这时正准备高中直升大学的考试，继二宫找他诉说退出事务所的意愿后，更确定今后要结束这原本他只当作中学部活的 ‘偶像活动’。

两人得知事务所要组织新团体出道时，不仅完全不存在兴奋或期待一说，反而暗自祈祷社长千万不要选中他们。

毕竟是两个脑袋过分清醒的少年，知道这条道路的艰苦程度，难以比拟。

后来他们去了一趟洛杉矶参与新曲录音，平时频繁相处的松本润及多少有接触过、传说中唱跳能力超群的前辈——大野智也随行。一行人怀着半信半疑、半侥幸的心情，协助新团体的出道曲完成。一直到回国后再次出发前往夏威夷准备出道发表前日，二宫和樱井肩头碰肩头，挤在烧肉店包厢内，看着社长招呼他们吃肉、烤肉，交代面对记者该如何应答，他们这才明白要夺回曾经拥有的另一种可能性为时已晚。

相差一岁的两个男孩，在心底同步叹了一口长气，站在夏威夷酒店的阳台上，眼前一片不见边际的蔚蓝海面。

从少年被迫长成大人的间隔实在太短，他们尚未明白透彻周遭发生的许多事情，已经学会妥协和责任的道理。

距离一早的海上会见还有时间，他们却了无睡意。

“翔君说过会一直在我身边的吧？”二宫语气极轻，向樱井确认。身后房内响着其他三人沉睡的呼噜声，二宫当时想只要确认好这件事，关于未来他都无所畏惧。

樱井和二宫的一拍即合几乎像是命定，一个理性、仔细又果决，一个感性、聪明而冷静，肩负身后上百人的意志推嚷，站上风尖浪口去承担、承受，超乎年龄想像的关注和压力。

这时他们不再仅是事务所感情较好的前后辈，是具有高度专业、伙伴意识的成员。

“嗯、一言既出。”樱井右手摸索身侧二宫的左手、握紧时，二宫鼻尖透出心安的哼笑声。

“驷马难追。”他们异口同声。

后来华乱的演艺发展不知是否实现樱井最初加入事务所想为平白人生添花放彩的动机。

他们的出道曲在国内大卖百万张、作为电视台转播排球赛的应援大使，出演原创剧集，并于出道两年后开始冠名节目。

二宫和樱井全然抛却过去消极的想法，恳恳切切参与团体活动、珍惜每一次面对公众亮相的机会。期间他们飞几次海外参与节目外景录制、举办粉丝感谢会，也跑境内地方小型场地表演，努力累积人气。

樱井每回前一日到达地方彩排，晚上住酒店都会叫二宫来自己房里睡。通常他会把握睡前时间为学校考试读书，耳里听着二宫的手持游戏机发出微弱闯关提示音作背景乐。

偶尔读得累了，樱井也请二宫弹吉他给他听。二宫喜欢的音乐取向和樱井差不多，基本他弹什么都能引发樱井一阵激动鼓掌捧场，这种时候，二宫会把指尖放到唇上嘘声提醒樱井降低音量，装扬着收起吉他准备回床睡觉，要樱井死告活央喊他大师回来。樱井偶尔在电台听见喜欢的新歌也会跟二宫说，要他有空找乐谱练手。

正当他们以为一切都将如此顺利进行下去时，五人的团体热度声浪很快褪去，期间他们做了许多努力：发行单曲AB面、举办握手会、接受节目制作人的各种奇葩企划、拍戏、接戏，全都于事无补。直到除了谨慎把握个人工作、累积演艺经验以外，想不出其他可改善局面的办法。

二宫和樱井也陆续接受戏剧邀约。起初他们都是出演配角，跟在前辈身边的小角色，台词不多、也没多少需要琢磨演技的戏份。

然而二宫演技方面的天份很快映入业界人士锐利的眼光范围。从出演大导演的少年犯罪片到电视剧第一男配角、到首次主演戏剧便与知名剧作家合作——。

樱井对于二宫的表演成就丝毫不意外。从他认识二宫那天起，就明白这个看似蓄意拒绝人类社会性的男孩，身上实则具备高度透明的感性。

二宫太过聪明、太过擅长运用 ‘设身处地为对方着想’的共情面对剧本角色，因此在剧组安排的场景、演员及导演配合下，二宫做得到把角色的当下心境装入自己身体，再用他独有的演技与现场状况调配，如平常走路、呼吸这些自然、细微又真实地展现出来。

二宫从角色视角活在戏里头，从没有过情感难以抽离的时刻。参加团体活动时，二宫就是平时的二宫，会说些像没有干劲的话、会吐嘈成员，也会在需要他展现高超的综艺助攻能力时全力发挥；而在拍戏现场，听见 ‘action！’到 ‘cut!’为止，他又是剧中活生生的人物。参演的作品越多，他越发擅长捕捉平衡，从未拿不准施心的技能。

也是于此同时，樱井开始一点点变化。

那会他正处在大学、演艺工作两头烧的状态，一边在剧组现场琢磨演技、一边思考对于演艺工作，有什么是除了他以外，没有人做得到的、崭新的事。从事发行歌曲的rap词创作便是从此想法开始。把这些年来，青春期的他不愿做温室里的花朵、不顾家人反对，独自出来工作，在演艺圈这混杂人生百态的环境里所闻所见、所在他心底构成的价值观、世界观投入创作之中。

樱井虽还是像Jr.时期一样风格拔擢，和他交心的人却更多感受到他内心的动荡挣扎，像是他的社会我与本我打过一架，最后脸色铁青从战争烟硝中踉跄站起的是成熟懂事的他。所以即使樱井当时除了左耳的耳钉外，肚脐边也打了个洞，头上染了跋扈的金色，乍看浑身透着锋芒锐气，个性事实却是比过去圆滑许多。

樱井不再拒否偶像这项职业，也不以成为团体中最出锋头的成员当作目标，转而着手一些‘非他不可’的工作。他少了很多少年时期的冲劲胆识，思量事情也逐渐偏向往安全牌的策略打。

如此转变，很大的契机是一次二宫演唱会solo时难得落泪舞台之后。樱井发现在跌跌撞撞成长过程里，他的能力其实相当有限。

二宫与正在进行拍摄的电视剧里共演的女演员互生好感，却遭逢家里亲人病逝、加上筹办演唱会、专辑等事，精神面疲惫不堪，将将萌芽的爱恋不了了之。

对方向二宫坦言虽然可以理解二宫的情况，但认为自己一辈子也成为不了二宫第一顺位，还不如不要开始。

早熟的二宫迟了很多年认真谈的一次初恋以如平行线似的两厢情意告终，因为他确实也给不了那样附带高期待的承诺。

在团体景况尚未好转之际，樱井同时努力维持平衡学业、工作平衡，除了努力装傻逗乐二宫以外，并不知道还能多做点什么。

他从二宫身上学会了所谓成人的无能为力。

樱井意识到他所能及的控制因素太少，而他们从事这份职业被迫接触的人物、面向又太多、太广，他空有心能为二宫遮罩防护的部分始终赶不上他自己冒然勇闯的速度。

事情发生数月后，他们的地方演唱会门票未能完卖，后排的空座观客席本番全程被加长的黑色布幕遮盖，似自我鼓励的乐观谎言。二宫那会的精神压力来到可负荷范围的最大临界值，又再次接到他无缘的初恋当事人邮件，说在演唱会会场附近，想跟二宫见一面。

他站在后台休息室，手里紧握画面显示邮件讯息的翻盖手机，心里衡酌相对面该是如何景况。二宫隐约听过去同剧组演员说过那人参演舞台剧后已有新的对象。

然而，二宫耳根子和心一样软，再万般不愿，他也会给人留最后情面。

二宫走向台前时，所有舞台灯光已全然关闭，工作人员都退到后台进行收拾工作，二宫摸黑朝观客席座位后方的出入口前进，首先要越过遮蔽空座用的黑幕——只见他一把掀开布幕，室外光线透进，眯眼之际，惯用手已被紧握拉向等待许久的人坚实怀里。

二宫尚未看清是谁，率先闻到熟悉的麝香气味，是那人老家床单也附有的味道、令人心安的味道。

“不要去。”

樱井低沉的嗓音透过胸腔的颤动传递至二宫发狂的心脏。

“嗯？”鼻腔发出困惑。

“因为、那个人让你哭了对吧？”樱井说着收紧臂弯拥抱的力道。

“在你最需要她的时候、背弃了你。这种人……”

二宫黄褐色的眼瞳动摇，他从未亲口和樱井谈过感情的事，意外于樱井居然都看在眼里。

“等等、翔桑……”

“不是只有你会观察身边的人。”

“虽然这么说可能一点都不酷、不成熟，我还是要说。像她这种人……让Nino忍不住哭了的人……”

“你可以不要去跟她见面吗？算我求你了。”

二宫慢慢除了樱井说话时胸腔的起伏，还能感受到由他紧张的口吻引发更深处的鼓动。

咬着下唇、二宫轻轻推着樱井结实的腹部，将两人分开，他低下头，像抵抗也似顺从。

“没事的、翔桑……”他说。

樱井向前一步、拇指按上二宫眼角，不知从何开始，他对眼前人的保护欲已失速膨胀到他难以想像的地步。

樱井皱眉看着二宫，将他的脸捧起，左右仔细的瞧——樱井觉得此刻他应该做些什么让二宫听话，他清楚这种时刻该做些什么，即便他觉得一塌涂地的什么——樱井终究接近二宫的短促气息，把吻落在那人紧咬的下唇之上。唇形纹路紧贴厮磨，樱井或含、或舔二宫的嘴角，犹豫、虔诚。

另一头出入口大门敞开的声响传来，樱井拉着二宫坐到观客席座位，抓下他的肩膀往后倒、让他趴卧到自己身上。樱井后背贴着铸铁座椅、双脚跨上去，把身上人压低，躲避来人视线。过程中笨拙于接吻的两人牙齿碰撞在一起，樱井上唇位置破了个口，却仰头将长吻延续。

“Nino？”女孩轻唤的纤细口音。

樱井果敢而怯弱地启开二宫齿关、在仅有微弱光源里，以舌尖和二宫相碾——他试图撑起身体的小臂再也使不上劲——樱井尝到二宫口中复杂的咸甜滋味。

樱井早该知道的，自己喜欢二宫。

他的聪明、古怪、他的通透、调皮、他的吉他音和他糯糯的哼笑声，连同他的所有缺点都喜欢。

可直到这日，樱井都想着和二宫维持朋友、同事、成员或伙伴关系。他不过心里百分之一百确信二宫这一刻做了赴约的决定是错误的、是他拿什么代价来换都不愿意看见发生的现实。

他不具名的责任感便发散地一发不可收拾。

而二宫呢？他在女孩向他提 ‘顺位问题’时认真思考过，要论樱井在他心里的排位，他几乎是在听见女孩的控诉当下第一个浮现二宫脑海的人。可能因为樱井是第一个完全理解、包容他的人，二宫从难得的欣赏、依赖到崇拜、或其他他还没能说明白的情感可能。

事务所的前后辈、团员身份足不足够包裹这团不断延烧的火苗，当晚樱井陷在二宫的温顺、脆弱中，不及思考，只一再环抱着他、加深了吻，等到第三人的脚步声从自黑幕边离去——。

五人团体声势在越过五周年的坎后，逐渐壮大。松本出演人气漫改剧、二宫通过试镜演出好莱坞名导大制作的战争片、樱井登上专业夜间新闻担纲主播。随着相叶则进入电视台新节目成为固定班底，大野也接连出演战国舞台剧三部曲。

他们一个个像一夕之间乘上高速前行的车厢，沿途矮树疯长、野花蓬发、结果，日不再是日、星月看着也不像过去他们见过的灰暗星月，五人心里一点没底如此飙速通往的是什么样的景地，只一心握紧彼此的手，期望一个不落地一齐抵达超越过去理想的目的地。

出演的电影上映前，二宫甚至获得踏上国际电影节红毯的机会，他顶着过于削短的发型，坐在访问席、猫唇凑近话筒，面对外国记者说：

“我不是演员。我在日本是在团体里唱跳的偶像。”

回国后不久，二宫和樱井接演同一部剧的双主演。没有摄影机运转的时刻，樱井开始刻意疏远二宫。

节目、表演上，他们默契十足，只要对方稍抛出话梗、做个动作，另一人都能即时接梗、配合。

可他们从未在梳化室避开剧组人员忘我接吻、未在演唱会舞台上稍作用力的拥抱、收录节目背后悄悄牵起对方的手——他们不再亲密靠近、因为心照不宣的理由。

那一吻，如潘朵拉宝盒的钥匙、如梦将醒，记忆最深刻，却已然空空落落到黎明的时刻。原来从少年时代相遇，普普通通的感情蒸腾，各自成年后，后知后觉跨越了可以用伙伴、成员的定义过关的灰色地带。结局俨然很明显，樱井宁可没有人怀有足够勇气泼一盆清明凉水，回望那些贴心温柔都是蓄意二心的铺陈。

好似只要一直在台前笑笑呵呵、玩耍胡闹，便没有正视彼此心境变化的理由——连同最初那句永远在身边的承诺都当作懵懂无知、风中戏言。

二宫甚至不觉得樱井的选择有错，他本来就是专注在正确道路上的那类人，而二宫自己怎么想的？说实在都没所谓了。

幸好即便内心混乱不堪，他们出道十周年的时刻，还是站上国内最大舞台开唱、一齐见过上百的五色气球飞向天边、直到并肩登台年末标志性节目……终究见到他们曾经梦寐难求的盛势美景。

这美景他们等了十年。

十年的时光拉拔着团体学会攀爬、站立，直到他们一个个站出来都像风筝拉线能奔走牵起粉丝心里一整个幸福理想的宇宙。

曾经在泥泞中看不见未来，有过的犹豫、无奈、挫折和失败交织泪水，到头能说出口的感言只剩感谢。感谢坚持不懈的自己、感谢上天给的机运、感谢一路没有放弃他们的人……。

奔走到这一关口，已经很少从二宫口中听见消极阴沈的话、他确实说不明白比从前快乐与否，毕竟该跌的跤没少跌、该受的、不该受的伤也都伤过一遍，通透世事却是维持一样的冷静、感性。

樱井则很早以前就摘了耳钉、脐环，把金发染回自然的黑。成为新闻节目里不可或缺的存在后，礼仪得体到位的他说话时使用的敬语更比多年前加了一、两度的严谨。

他们两人个别的工作增加，见面的次数减少许多，全团聚集录音、录影时，樱井还是会和二宫闹着玩，离开公众眼光，他们的关系却是降至冰点。樱井像是下好决心，绝口不提那日在地方、观众散去的表演会场，他和二宫在黑幕之后出格的时分、纵使放不下从青葱年少到今日堆叠的深厚羁绊，他也深怕二宫这些年的名气和实力的积累被他霎时全灭。

如此状态久了，二宫甚至看着樱井努力维持表面和平的模样，觉得都是徒劳。感情输出从来都是双行道，哪里有倒退回去的道理。

二宫私下一次都没为樱井节目上拿他铺的梗或笑话发笑过。他明白这一切都是樱井的算计。樱井从过去就擅长掌控人与人间的互动节奏，以此发挥在公开场合，避免身边人观察到他和二宫的异样，也掩藏他不再给二宫机会接触的、矛盾崩落的自我。

二宫和樱井其实是站在对立面上的同类人，他们同样精于计算、熟知人性，只是一个宁可自己是积极主动的一方去发难、一个则期望永远都能做消极被动的一个。

樱井从未想过他那些精心计算有天会在二宫这里，把自己也绕进去。

而樱井更没预料的是，二宫果真心软地很，他居然会丝毫不抵抗。

好似谁要走要留、对二宫要割要剐，他都没意见，要他独守那些苍凉回忆苟活也行。

问二宫痛不痛苦、那是肯定的。

樱井的吻似给了二宫直穿心的一箭，过去三五年，他萎靡地在原地等他来收。未料，夜以继日、樱井迟迟不来收。二宫次次拍动卡在心上的箭，起初痛感是快活，汩汩血流淌出他心里负担太多的黑色郁闷，他以为该感谢樱井，可慢慢、渐渐盼着一个人归来变成折磨，他一步退回过去活在惨白回忆里。

二宫偶尔回过神来，问心脏是否还跳痛，却是残败的血肉模糊、止血的痂结了又碎。

只等到樱井一句句作秀用的无心玩笑。

樱井既没说要二宫的心、或不要他的心，就放着它原地生灭——。

直到后来一次收录节目欢迎知名女嘉宾，二宫多看两眼新鲜的面孔，被坐在对面的樱井捕捉。中间休息时间，厕所往休息室的廊道上，二宫刚从厕所出来，看见迎面而来的樱井、和他擦肩而过。

“你喜欢她吧？但人家可能不喜欢你。”

廊道里并排燃灭的灯丝藏起樱井的半张脸，他口吻云淡风轻，身上的衣装修身。

二宫隐忍许久、也不知如何，听见樱井的话顿时怒火中烧，他双手攫住樱井领口，脚步前进、浑身用力一推，樱井背后重重撞上厕所门外的黑砖墙——。

“樱井翔、你这样有意思吗？”二宫念着那人全名的音节、觉得陌生——他眼里冒着火，相对樱井眼中带着，他读不懂的讯息。

“我开玩笑的、你激动什么？”他伸手去抓二宫拽着他衣领的手，试图将他甩开。

二宫拽紧樱井，不等他用力，低下头看樱井和他相对的鞋尖。

“樱井翔，”二宫冷静下来，转以极其平稳的语气问他：

“……你敢不敢干脆一点、对我说一次狠话？”

樱井耳中一阵轰鸣震荡，哪段感情走到结局，最忌弃之可惜。他自认了解二宫的性格透彻，二宫又何尝不懂得他的心思？他既不想对二宫产生危害，又退不开这圈地式的情感捆绑。

二宫远离的顿步声在廊道回响。

当天收录结束，樱井坚持要载二宫回家。他向休息室里全体经纪人告知说有东西落在二宫家，需要亲自去二宫家取。二宫虽百般不愿意，无奈所有人都被樱井编造的理由说服，只得顺从地坐上樱井的车。

车内坐定位发车的樱井提醒二宫系好安全带，车辆驶出电视台停车场。

“你到底想干嘛？”副驾上的二宫发问。

“你不说我不敢对你说狠话吗？”樱井冷冽的启口，他想今日就把他们之间钢索上交互拉扯的荒唐戏作结。

“你听好了……”

进入匝道口樱井快速闪过前排汽车、变换车道如死水里的注入急流，他紧踩油门不放。

“我从来没喜欢过你。我们不过是接吻过一次、二宫和也……。”

二宫握拳的指甲掐进手心，樱井在往他家所在区域街道上持续飘移，沿途反覆险些撞上行人通道的消防栓、零星车辆对他们按起喇叭。

“你只不过失恋一次，我刚好在旁安慰——。”

二宫一言不语听着、掌心逐渐渗血泛红，樱井的车转入二宫家的小巷，停在大门口，煞车声延长绝响。

短短几分钟路程，两人从生离死别里逃脱数回，樱井像对动辄动摇自己的人耍一次狠连命也不要，车停后前座左右拚命为肺泡吸入氧气——。

“希望你不要产生误会，今后也别再对我抱任何期望……”

不愿再听樱井的后话，要他从此配合樱井演戏，或真正成为陌路人——二宫摆头开门甩上，朝公寓里走，他左手掌面一片缨红血色。剩一人的车厢内，樱井手握方向盘，额头缓缓向前贴上手背，眉间的纹路越发明显、面目未有一点舒坦模样。

不知他在原地停了多久，公寓大门再次被开启，樱井反应过来，抬手准备驶离，走出来的却是二宫的瘦弱身影。

只见他颓颓步伐跺至樱井车窗边，眼神朝车内凝视、玻璃外头能看见樱井不愿转头过来对上他褐色双眼。樱井没有按下车窗，只在车内等着二宫动作——他明明走到了这么近的距离，想开口祈求的模样，却还要强得很，死不肯开口。

原来两厢有情作无情远比一厢单恋还苦，这是樱井教会二宫的事。

冬日季风卷起市景一部的枯枝末节，乌鸦在小巷矮墙上停了又走，抛弃雨后湿溽的街道沾黏无人认领的真情碎片。

二宫像挣扎许久，决定回头，却在进入公寓前对着车内方向说了句什么。

樱井转动方向盘、加速驶离二宫家前的深邃小巷，他一个人在车厢内放声大笑到视线模糊。

‘今后我不会再配合你说的任何玩笑……’二宫是这么说的。

樱井想说用一万句节目上玩笑、一万次观客席前的胡闹欲盖弥彰。偏偏二宫只信17岁狂傲的他那句：

‘我会一直在Nino身边。’

二宫何止深信、萎靡到头，他想拔了樱井那支穿心箭，把自己整颗心都挖出来还回去。

他们从少年时代相遇、被命运浪潮推着跑、直到搁浅在现实海岸，极速大脑眩晕之后，再看不清陌生熟悉的面孔，想还不如未曾交付真心。

再后来，樱井为了新闻取材，频繁往返海内外。每回都好不容易调回原来的作息时差，不久又要启程前往不同经纬、气侯的国家。温哥华冬奥期间，他乘坐当地计程车内前往开幕式会场，途中低头翻阅他事前做的选手笔记，发现自己不自觉买了二宫多年前写歌用的同品牌黄色封底记事本。

他现在甚至跟二宫工作上的对话也减少许多。

没有任何合理的契机、理由让他们再去掀翻彼此疮口、分帐认罪，说走到这一步是、或不是谁的错。有些心结对当事人而言，放着腐朽都比试图去解更好。不过时不时有各种属于他们回忆的物件，出现提醒樱井，他觉得该翻篇过去的、他心里都还过不去。

樱井在转播开幕式结束后随即返国。原本预定落地直接进摄影棚录制常规节目，他却因为休息不周，到摄影棚前刚感到一点晕眩，下一刻就从座椅翻落，昏倒在经纪人车上。

睁眼醒来时樱井左手吊着葡萄糖液，病床边的小桌放着多种水果、慰问品。

“Nino……？”意识到身边的是何人，樱井随即撑起身体坐起。

二宫毛绒的脑袋趴在樱井腰侧边睡觉，貌似感到些微耸动，他揉着眼睛清醒过来。

“……医生说你日夜颠倒、饮食不正常才会昏倒，要你好好吃饭、正常睡觉。”二宫以刚睡醒时的嗓音言语、像讲述例行公事，睡眼惺忪向樱井交代。

“噢、给你添麻烦了。不过、你怎么会在这？”樱井试图厘清二宫为何半夜还在医院陪他。

二宫稍微坐正伸手去拿水壶替樱井倒水。

“因为其他人说不想让你一个人待着，而我最近比较有时间……”

二宫捧着水杯捏紧吸管递到樱井嘴边，他却撑起上身接过，说可以自己来。

单人病房内仅剩暖气运转的声响，二宫指尖去抠樱井打着点滴左手臂上的绷带，说不明白氛围是消极或尴尬，无言中无故产生一股岁月静好的错觉。

“樱井翔、你接下来闭嘴听我一段完整的推理。”

樱井疑惑地望向二宫，想终于有人肯开口发言，要张嘴回应立即被二宫的神情阻止。

“樱井翔、你很喜欢我、你可喜欢死我了。”二宫才说完开头干脆用手去遮盖樱井想在发言的嘴。

“你喜欢我到我们不得不开始考量未来的年纪，左顾右盼、听了无数厉害大人跟你说的 ‘建议’，最后用你聪明的脑袋决定还是放弃跟我在一起比较实在。”

“可你果然还是太喜欢我了，没那么轻易死心，所以宁可胡搅蛮缠、对我说些难听的话，自以为能够完美作结。”

“但我不是你路边随便认识的女孩、不是当年容易受伤的孩子、也不需要你保护……”

“反倒是你、这样轻易昏过去、我才快吓死了……”二宫说的尾音很轻，起先说话的气势消退一半，像是真吓得不轻。

二宫这日正好休息，中午回了一趟老家，经纪人传讯息给他说明情况时，二宫妈妈刚煮好一桌子他从小喜欢吃的菜，筷子还没动一下，二宫就跟她说樱井昏倒了必须赶去医院。

经纪人等不到半小时，便看见二宫着急从急诊室大门进来问他樱井的状况如何。

樱井稍垂下眼，去抓二宫放在他嘴上的手，问说他能不能发言了。

“二宫和也、你不要每次都自作聪明……”

二宫打断他“你如果想说的不是真心话，还是闭嘴算了。”

樱井背靠上身后的墙，仰视二宫，手里还握着装有温水的水杯，神情如同明白这一刻虚弱的模样，在二宫面前再多的伪装都是多余。

“算了……对、二宫和也，我喜欢你。我想跟你一生在一起，你满意了吗？”

二宫眼眶红了一圈，和那日雨后街道上一个模样，他仔细听着樱井发话。

“碰上你的事、我是什么都害怕了。怕你被我耽误，怕我们这十年来的努力化为乌有、一心朝偏离的轨道前进……。”樱井说得水杯里的水洒了出来，他放回桌上。

“可我分明下定决心断了念想，这一天天又想东想西、工作的时候就想你现在在做什么、想你有没有按时吃饭、一个人是不是在玩游戏、还是在练琴……”

“想你会不会还生我的气、怕你再也不想喜欢上别人、又怕你真喜欢上别人……”

“二宫和也、你能不能给我一个痛快？”

樱井用力眨着眼，说到最后一句、怕是自己也心虚，忍不住无奈地失笑。

二宫眼角含泪凑过去，像等这一刻好久、好久，长达一世纪，他额头缓缓抵上面色虚弱的樱井——到底还是狠不下心，说：

“好啊、我来给你痛快。”

唇尖贴紧樱井，二宫压着樱井肩膀，随着接触的体肤升温、心跳加速，樱井手伸到二宫肩下，将他整个人往病床上提。他自己朝外挪了一个空位，刚好能装下二宫窄小的身躯。樱井单手将二宫紧抱时，二宫注意着按离樱井打着点滴的手，鼻腔闻到的除了彼此的香水味、还有医院消毒液的气味。

两个仍然笨拙于接吻的人，硬是在灯光微弱的狭窄空间内交换呼吸，二宫任樱井将他抓至身前，右手攒着他的后颈，侧头沿着他的下颚线吻到丰软的耳垂尖——。

二宫心上一条条被樱井划伤的痕迹，又被他一次次郑重的轻抚复原痊愈。

“樱井翔、你放弃抵抗了没？”被樱井吻得抖落泪水，二宫埋在他肩窝闷声问。

樱井右手找到二宫的左手、摸索一阵他掌心的凸凸疤痕后、指节交扣紧握。

“早该放弃了。”良久以后，他回说。

樱井康复后又立即出国采访、他一回国刚出机场、拦下计程车，把二宫家的地址报给司机听。二宫穿着睡衣前来应门时，屏幕里的游戏画面正好打到通关，他并没料到樱井会一下飞机便直奔而来，还以为樱井至少会先回家一趟。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回……”回应的问候还没说完，二宫撑着宽大卡通t-shirt的身体，轻易地由樱井从腰间抱起。男人的手提行李、后背包掉落一地。

二宫惊讶之余发现樱井从进门第一时间就在观察他家里布局，甚至没开口吐槽客厅散落一地的游戏。只见樱井一秒锁定房间位置，一步步把二宫托抱往房间前去——二宫的薄薄耳尖瞬间染粉。

他内心挣扎不过两秒，随即顺从地闭眼俯身吻在樱井的眼睛上、直至鼻尖、颧骨、下巴、唇角。动作极致温柔婉约。

他们一语不言，步入房内，好似千言万语都不及心底的语句：

‘请你放心、从今以后，你我之间、再无戏言——。’

-

沒有認真考古時間線的偽現實向（？

本來想緩和下構思長篇的狀態而寫，結果反而碼超久（誒？

（（認真向各方人士道歉。

椰


End file.
